The invention relates to a circumcision set comprising a male member and a female member that are releasably connectable to each other and that define a released position and a connected position with respect to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,136 discloses a circumcision set comprising a male member comprising a ring with an annular groove, and a female member embodied as a plastic ring, wherein the male member is inserted and fits under the foreskin and the female member over the foreskin so that the plastic ring of the female member can be moved up to a position in register with the ring of the male member, which superimposes it over the ring on the male member underneath the foreskin with the foreskin caught in between the two. Executing the circumcision with this prior art circumcision set requires the use of a separate clamp instrument which makes the set relatively hard to handle and less suitable for mass circumcisions.
US2012/0203242 teaches a circumcision set comprising a male member and a female member that are releasably connectable to each other and that define a released position and a connected position with respect to each other, wherein in the connected position the male member and the female member define a longitudinal tube for receiving therein a forward end of a human's penis, wherein the female member is construed to arrange that the penis' foreskin is positionable over said female member's outer circumference, and wherein the set further comprises a closure device embodied as a ring-shaped spring with at least one turn or turns comprising two legs at opposite sides of the spring's turn or turns for placement circumferentially around the foreskin's outer side opposite to the female member so as to entrap the foreskin between the closure ring and the female member to prevent blood flowing to the foreskin, wherein during use each turn fully envelopes the foreskin. Placement of the ring of this known circumcision set appears to be rather complicated.